Car Keys, Piano Keys, and Two Lovers
by morgafly
Summary: Some people find comfort in the unexpected. TxS Oneshot.


A/N: Well, it's been some time since I've updated, written, whatever you want to call it. I'm sorry to say that** Rush Hour **is on HIATUS. My apology? This oneshot. Enjoy.

Oh, and, I own nothing.

**Car Keys, Piano Keys, and Two Lovers**

Ryan Evans had had enough. Enough of his father treating him like a girl, just because he was gay. Enough of being teased by his father, just because he was gay. Enough of getting pink purses by his father for being gay. The practical jokes had gone far enough for Ryans Evans.

"Ryan, please, stop. Think this through! Think of what you're doing to your career at East High! What about the musical?" A sobbing Sharpay Evans exclaimed, desperately trying to stop her brother from packing up his hats. _Her brother's leaving, and all she can think about it her rep._ Ryan thought to himself, shaking his head. Once a drama queen, always a drama queen.

"Don't you see how he's treating me? Sending me pink, girlish purses? Because of my sexuality? It isn't right, Shar. I can't stay here."

The calmness in his voice made Sharpay sob even harder. Why was he being like this? Why was he running away? Not only would East High be no longer at their mercy, but Sharpay wouldn't have anyone to order around. She wouldn't have anyone to do her homework, or her hair, or anything. All she would have is her father and mother. Like they even paid attention to her. Well, they did, but buying her love with expensive gifts isn't a way to treat your child.

"Ryan, please. Don't leave me. I need you."

Those words were the truth, but they were said without kindess or love. Ryan threw his head back and laughed, "You need me? Please, Sharpay, I think you'll do just fine without me. I'm just in your way." With that, Ryan Evans zipped his suitcase and walked out the front door, leaving a stunned Sharpay behind him.

"He..He didn't even say goodbye." Sharpay whispered, curling up on the couch. She couldn't bring herself to cry again, it took too much energy out of her. Instead, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

-----------

The next morning was silent. There was no laughter, because Ryan wasn't there to tell a joke. The only sound you could here was Sharpay's father busily getting ready for the annual weekend business trip.

You could hear his car keys clashing together, the way Ryan's car keys always did.

Sharpay, now fully awake, ran to the window to watch her father drive off. In Ryan's car. Slamming a fist to the window, Sharpay let out a frustrated scream. She couldn't even think about what school at East High was going to be like, after the summer she had and the events that took place yesterday.

Sunday, August 19th was the last day of summer. The Evans twins had been at their home for two weeks, after coming home for Lava Springs. After Troy and Gabriella yet again managed to have the picture perfect ending, but there was trouble ahead for the couple. The whole 'Breaking Free' thing lasted about a month, and then everyone went back to their respected cliques. This proved a simple fact, the good guys don't always win. After 'We're All In This Together', things looked great, right? Everyone really was in it together. But, then there was the whole fued with the jocks and the brainiacs. It appears that we're not all in this together after all.

And after the stunt that Taylor pulled to get Troy and Gabriella to the callbacks, Sharpay was surprised that all four of them, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, didn't get expelled. But, seeing that the two lunk-head basketball boys were too cherished to get expelled, and Taylor and Gabriella were too smart to expell, for they were the ones giving the school such high marks in the academic field, they were all off the hook.

And even if 'Everyday' and 'All For One' ended the summer with a sweet fairytale ending, it didn't mean that everything would be okay forever. Gabriella's 'Troy' necklace mysteriously found it's way into the toilet, only to be flushed. Troy was given the choice of a scholarship or his friends and Gabriella. He chose his friends. And Gabriella. It was all laughable for Sharpay, because even the power couple would fight. A dumped chocolate milkshake and a few choice words later, Troy and Gabriella were histroy. Just like the 'Breaking Free' dream.

After the worst and best summer of her life, Sharpay was ready for senior year. But, she wasn't sure that East High was ready for her. Not her and Ryan, just her.

---------

Walking through the doors of East High on that Monday, Sharpay was hesitant. The stares burnt holes through her, and the whispers were torture. The question of the hour? **Where's Ryan Evans?**

Sharpay brushed past the East High basketball team, to get a few glares, loveable looks and a surprising "Hello, Sharpay." Sharpay whipped around at the sound of her name, only to find a pair of ocean blue eyes staring down at her. Gathering up all her will power, Sharpay spoke. "Bolton." And with a flip of her hair, Sharpay was running towards the music room, wanting to escape. Little did she know, number 14 of the East High basketball team was following her.

The silence was almost as worse as the stares. Normally, Ryan would be following her, talking her ear off. Not this time.

"So, where's Ryan?" A familiar voice asked, along with a quiet 'click' to signal that the music room's door was shut.

"He's...He's gone!" Sharpay sobbed, after five minutes of desperately trying to figure out some lame excuse. "He left because daddy kept pestering him for being gay! And I didn't do anything to stop him! Neither did mother! If it doesn't concern yoga, it doesn't concern her! He left, without saying goodbye. And now I have no one. And don't you even think of saying that I have you, because I don't." With a sharp inhale, Sharpay Evans let the tears fall from her brown eyes

"I...I.." Troy Bolton started, but quickly closed his mouth. What was he supposed to say? The Ice Queen is having a breakdown, and all the comfort words he would usually say had flown right out of his mouth. He hadn't seen her cry since the night of the talent show at Lava Springs. That night, he didn't care if she was crying. All he cared about was Gabriella, and getting his friends back. But, now was different. This was Sharpay. Sharpay Evans.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Troy gave it a squeeze. Suddenly, he found a small figure clinging onto him, but not like before. Before, it had been out of lust. But now, it was out of need. Sharpay needed someone to hold, and so did Troy. Troy needed someone to love.

And, in that moment, he felt something he never felt with Gabriella. He felt real love, true love.

As the two continued to embrace each other, neither had noticed Kelsi slip in behind them and to the piano, beginning to play a soft melody. The piano keys clashed together, just like Ryan's car keys.

Car keys, piano keys, and two lovers. It was perfect.

For now.

_El Fin._

What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Reviews would be wonderful, and maybe suggestions for my next fic. Until next time, adios!

- morgafly.


End file.
